With You
by SpencerFan
Summary: Lindsay explains to Cindy all the great changes she's helped bring into her life. Drabble.


Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea for this story.

* * *

San Francisco Police Inspector Lindsay Boxer couldn't tell you exactly **when **it was that brought her to this moment she was in now, maybe it had been the unauthorized break in that started it all or maybe it was the failed attempt to gain important evidence or maybe, just maybe, it was her inability to say "No!" and mean it that had caused it, but whenever and whatever it was that did so Lindsay was glad it had occurred.

"What are you thinking about?" came a small sleepy voice through the darkness causing the street hardened Inspector to lose her focus for a split second.

"I'm not thinking. I'm sleeping." Lindsay tired to counter in her own raspy voice although sleep rarely had anything to do with it's pitch; her's was a natural rasp that had won her a many a victory when it came to defusing situations with charm. People just couldn't help themselves when it came to her Southern charm as Jill would tease to her on occasion.

"You don't talk in your sleep." the small, feminine voice quickly replied with a hint of a smile in its tone. "But you do rub circles around my elbow when you're thinking about something. Care to share?"

Silently kicking herself for not remembering that subconscious fact, Lindsay let out a sigh; "You. I was thinking about you." she said.

"Well I hope it's something good because I haven't been in trouble once yet this week you know!" was her received reply.

"You mean no one has caught you yet this week!" Lindsay corrected, hearing silence she finally cracked a smile and responded with "It's good".

Knowing that her partner wasn't one to brag about herself and her good deeds but at the same time had never met a question she didn't want to ask, Lindsay quietly offered up a release to the mental torture that was surely plaguing the young reporter's mind by not knowing the answer to something, "Do you want me to tell you what I'm thinking?"

"Only if you want to tell me." Cindy replied as she ran a hand through Lindsay's hair. As a reporter it was a given that Cindy wanted to have the inside scoop to every question available but she also knew her girlfriend and how sometimes it was just better to let Lindsay hold onto what she was filling inside than risk her never opening up at all on the subject.

A small moment of silence passed between the two before Lindsay raised her head from its position on Cindy's chest and turned to look at the younger woman; even in the dark she could see the soft un-judging look on Cindy's face, that look that said you could trust her with whatever you were about to say and no one else would ever know unless you told her it was okay for them to know. It was a trait Lindsay secretly admired about Cindy when it came to questioning her about her sources, but it could also be a major pain in her ass work wise when she really needed to know a name but the young reporter refused to give it up without the person's permission. Turning to her side so she could be in a slightly more comfortable position, Lindsay propped her head up on her hand and continued to look down in silence at the new joy that had been brought into her life thanks to this incredible woman who was currently sharing more than just her bed.

Smiling to herself, Lindsay let out yet another sigh before proceeding to give Cindy the answer she was quietly searching for, "When I was kid my favorite color was gold." she said; "Not just any gold though, but the gold they use to plate police badges with like the one my dad had. It always seemed to catch the light in just the right way so that every ray in the shield shined individually...like some kind of beacon in the night; a sign of hope for those who face injustice". Thinking about her father & her own shield for a brief moment, Lindsay quickly shook the thoughts from her mind in favor of better ones; "But now I find that my favorite color is red. The kind of red that reminds you of a fire you probably shouldn't touch, but when you can't help but do it anyways you find it's warm like you thought but so much softer to the skin that you could ever imagine. Like wrapping your hand in a plush flame." she said as she reached up with her other hand to run it through some of Cindy's aforementioned locks which caused the young woman below her to suck in a breath. A small half smile formed on the Inspector's lips for a second as she reviled in the response she had received; after all these years it was nice to know she hadn't lost her ability to make someone weak in the knees.

"Springsteen's 'Born To Run' was my favorite song until I met you and now...now my favorite song is the one you sing in the mornings or whatever song you happen to be playing on that video game of yours." referring of course to the game Rock Band Cindy used to practice her bass and drum skills on for when she and some of her friends from the paper did a mock Battle Of The Video Game Bands for fun against rival groups who consisted of players from other businesses in the city; Lindsay didn't bother to much to learn names of the groups because there was only one she really cared about and that was Cindy's. "Which by the way, I will master one day and then it's on between us!" she joked knowing it would probably never happen but also wanting to lighten the mood a bit before things got a little too sappy; it wasn't that Lindsay did like romance or wasn't good at it, she just didn't care for the excessive lovey-dovey parts like some couples did...nicknames for example - Honey Bear, Love Muffin, Cutikins they all made her want to hurl. What happened to the classics like Sweetie, Honey, even Sugar she could handle but nothing with more than one word to it!

Cindy too laughed at the thought then, "Whatever you say Boxer." she giggled remembering the last time she tried to show Lindsay how to play drums on easy; she figured it was the best setting since Lindsay refused to be insulted by setting the game on beginner, but as Cindy had suspected sometimes even easy could be hard for those who were less coordinated that others on certain instruments. Suffice to say the lesson ended not with Lindsay becoming a fan of game like Cindy but with her vowing to never play it again and somehow ranting about how she'd like to see it come down and try and play her game for awhile; granted Cindy didn't really understand most of that last part but she was honestly just happy nothing got broken or a bullet put through it. Besides, an unhappy Lindsay had allowed her to use her nimble fingers for something even more pleasurable and thus in the long run Cindy had thought they could both consider the lesson a successful venture on the "what happens after a band member scores" front if nothing else.

After giving a the moment a minute to neutralize itself again, Lindsay once more continued; "My book library has more than quadrupled since you moved in," taking her free hand and placing it on Cindy's stomach then, "and I have to say, it's nice to finally be able to debate travel spots with someone who factors in more than just the amount of sun they can catch while sitting on the beach." thinking of their friend Jill Bernhardt then and the blonde's love of all places that held her five favor things for the quote perfect vacation - white sand beaches, great waves for surfing, the perfect amount of sun for the best tan of your life, plenty of hot bodies to check out, and unlimited free drinks. Jill was a simple person when it came to taking time off and the sooner she could get to those places the better! "Plus you reading Grafton, George, or Cornwell aloud is **way **sexier than any audio book could ever be." Lindsay spoke summoning up her best rasp to try and demonstrate just what she meant for the reporter.

"Thanks." Cindy said blushing and hoping it was dark enough to hide how red her face had become at the comment.

"I love how Martha and I have someone to run with now...even if our schedules make it more of a luxury to do together than a routine."

"That's not your fault Lindsay; your work is important and I get that. I love how dedicated you are to catching the bad guy, it makes me feel safer and I know it makes this city feel safer even if they don't always stop tell you that." Cindy spoke up for the first time really as she placed a hand over the one Lindsay had on her stomach; "We don't have to be one of those couples who can't function without one another, that what makes us so great; you get me and I get you, it's as simple as that!" "Sure it's nice to go on runs or to yoga class together but it's just as nice for me to come home, get some work done, and wait on you to come in so we can share a martini together and watch the latest Prime Suspect." Cindy said softly.

"When you're at home you mean." Lindsay countered knowing it was a good thing they had a DVR system because the odds of her girlfriend actually staying at home to record the program were slim to none when she got a tip about a hot story breaking.

"I don't hear you complaining when I show up." Cindy said throwing a bit of seduction into her voice then as she moved a little closer to the brunette.

"That must be because I'm too busy yelling at the nosey reporters who trespass into my crime scene." Lindsay quickly shot back with a stern look.

"Hey, the tape wasn't up yet!" Cindy said defending herself quickly then.

"Of course it wasn't; then again it's easy to beat the quarantine when you're already there!" Lindsay explained to her as if the girl hadn't heard this speech before on many different occasions; the last three words growing in volume as she spoke.

Cindy was glad for once she couldn't see the look very well that Lindsay was shooting her right then; was it really her fault she had better sources than the police department?

After having a small silence pass between them then Lindsay finally spoke up once more, "Look, I just wanted to tell you all of this because I want you to know that I care about you." she said clutching together their hands that rested on Cindy's stomach; "I realize I might not say it all of the time but I do love you Cindy Thomas. You've changed my life for the better and without you I don't even know where I'd be right now besides alone, I'm pretty sure of that; I don't know how you can deal with me sometimes but do and for that alone I think your the most amazing person in the world. Whenever I needed someone, no matter what it was, you're always there. You're my partner in every sense of the word and I...I don't want to ever find out what I'd be like without you."

"Lindsay..." she heard Cindy whisper her name with what sounded like tears in her voice.

"Please don't." she asked, "If you say something now I'll feel like you're only saying it because I said what I did and...just please don't."

Cindy gave a nod despite Lindsay being able to see it or not before moving closer again, this time propping up on her own elbow so they were relatively face to face then; "Ok. I won't say anything." she promised, "But please don't stop me from showing you." she asked Lindsay in return as she pulled her enclosed hand away from the brunette's in order to be able to give her shoulder a small push.

Most just saw Cynthia Thomas as a great wordsmith but as Lindsay Boxer could soon attest, she had quite the gift with her hands as well.

THE END

* * *

Reviews, even flames, equal love! :)


End file.
